Out and Out
by PhoenixFire Lia
Summary: When Ken comes down with the flu, Daisuke decides to take care of him. How long will either last before they tell the other how they feel? Language, Daiken/Kensuke


Out and Out

            It was raining again, as it had been for a full week. A huge black cloud system loomed over the Odaiba-Tamachi district and, as far as the weather forecasters could tell, it was not going anywhere. The rain was cold, hard, driving. It had been raining like that the day Ichijouji Osamu died. That day had left raw scars in the heart of his younger brother, Ichijouji Ken, scars that had never fully healed. He could remember the events of the day clearly, Osamu picking him up from preschool, the two of them walking home in the rain. The car careening down the street, it had hydroplaned and lost control, they were told. Osamu being struck, bouncing off the pavement, losing his shoe. The blood, the screaming, his mother crying, the ambulance wailing, and young Ken still standing in the crosswalk, holding his brother's shoe and wondering what was going on. It was for this that the cobalt-haired teenager hated rain. He could hear it now, spattering on the glass door leading to his terrace, the metal railings, the concrete and the plastic chairs. The wind roared angrily around the apartment, making the entire building rock on its foundations. It was about one in the morning, and Ken had been awake for hours. Nothing could relieve him of his restlessness as he tossed and turned in bed, the sheets sticky and heavy and uncomfortable. 

            Thunder growled ominously in the distance, like a great beast. Ken shuddered and pulled the covers up to his Adam's apple. He despised the rain, but he feared the thunder and the wicked tongues of lightning that would viciously stab through the leaden clouds. It was foolish of him to fear the phenomenon, for he was a genius and knew the science behind the occurrences, but the flashes of light and the sudden explosion of noise had always terrified him. The room suddenly lit up with a bluish haze, and Ken began to softly count until the sonorous roll of thunder sounded. It was growing closer. 

            There was another flash of lightning, illuminating the tiny apartment bedroom that had once been his brother's. A lone figure was discernable in the center of the room, standing idly with a look of contempt upon his face. Ken drew a sharp breath, staring at the intruder into his room. Impossible, he thought. There could be no way the figure standing there was…

_"You're a weak, pathetic fool, Ichijouji. A little thunder and you cower like a child."_

The soulless eyes of the Digimon Kaiser were fixed on him, his brows furrowed in scorn.

"You're not real," Ken whispered. "You're not really there."

_"But I am. I am always there, Ichijouji. I am a part of you. I am you."_

"No! No, I'm not evil, I'm not!" 

The Kaiser chuckled cruelly. _"You have no idea what you are or aren't."_

"What do you mean?" Ken whimpered, drawing his covers around him like a suit of armor. Again the Kaiser chuckled. 

_"You're lying to yourself, and you don't even realize it. No worse than being me."_

            The bluenette shuddered, fearfully watching his evil counterpart. It made no sense. The Kaiser had been his alter ego, how could he have manifested in his room? And what, exactly, was he talking about?

_"I'll use small terms so your slow mind can grasp the concepts,"_ the Kaiser stated mockingly. He tapped his whip on his gloved palm once, and the hazy outline of another figure became visible beside him. It took the form of Inoue Miyako, the effervescent lavender-haired sophomore from Odaiba. 

"This girl, this miserable wretch of a girl, is so in love with you it's sickening. Her whole pathetic life revolves around you, and yet you pay no heed to her silly feminine emotions, crunching on her poor little heart mercilessly."

Ken shifted uneasily on his mattress. "Miyako…isn't my type."

_"You do have a point. She's a bit of a slut, isn't she? But, tell me Ken, who_ is _more to your liking?"_

The image of Miyako vanished in wisps of smoke. 

            "Why won't you go away? Why won't you leave me alone?" Ken hissed. 

"I only want you to know the truth, Ichijouji. Now tell me, if not the Inoue whore, then who?"

Another illusionary image took the place of Miyako. It remained foggy for several minutes longer than the Miyako image had, before taking upon the visage of Ken's best friend and former enemy, Motomiya Daisuke. 

"Ah, but what about this one? He seems to care deeply about you."

Ken's eyes widened in shock, shaking his head in utter disbelief. "I may be like that, but _Daisuke_ isn't like that! I'd sooner see Takeru dating another boy than Daisuke!" 

"But you have feelings for him, don't you? You like being around him, don't you? You want him to feel the same way you do. Admit it, Ken."

The Digimon Kaiser put his arms about the Daisuke-image, smiling seductively. 

"It isn't true, it isn't! He's my best friend, nothing more!" Ken shouted. 

            A resonant clap of thunder resounded just outside the house, almost simultaneously with a wicked jolt of lightning that made a buzzing crackle as it struck mere feet away from his terrace. Ken opened his eyes, gasping for breath. It had all been a terrible nightmare. His head was pounding just as much as his heart. The door flew open suddenly, and Ichijouji-san came flying into the room. 

"Ken-chan, are you all right, dear?"

Ken put a hand to his forehead, moaning softly. "Mama, I don't feel well."

He leaned over so his mother could touch his brow, and she nodded. "Oh, dear, it's a fever. Try and go back to sleep, darling, and you can stay home from school tomorrow."

The violet-eyed boy nodded miserably, settling back into the pillows. His mother slipped out of the room, leaving the door open slightly. 

            As his eyes closed, letting his body slip into the burning clutches of fever, Ken's mind was whirling with thought. 

He was just a hallucination from my fever, that's all. Such a strange dream though. Was he trying to tell me something? Could I…could I have feelings for Daisuke? 

~*~

            Motomiya Daisuke sighed heavily. He was bored out of his skull, and it didn't help that it was still raining. Everybody had something to do this afternoon, somewhere to be. Hida Iori had kendo practice with his grandfather. Inoue Miyako was going shopping with her sisters Momoe and Chizuru. Yagami Hikari had to take her cat Miko to the veterinarian. Takaishi Takeru was spending the afternoon with his elder brother, Ishida Yamato, as he began the arduous process of selecting a university. It still boggled Daisuke's mind that his mentors Yamato and Yagami Taichi, Hikari's elder brother, were seventeen years old. It was even more frightening that his own sister, Jun, was graduating this year. He frowned, feeling very sorry for himself and wondering what options were left for him. Then he remembered it had been some time since he had spoken to Ken, nearly two days, and in Daisuke's time frame anything more than half an hour was an eternity. The maroon-haired teenager sidestepped another pile of clutter and lunged for the cordless phone lying on his desk. He dialed, tapping his foot impatiently as the line rang. 

"Ichijouji residence."

"Hi, Ichijouji-san, it's Daisuke. Is Ken there?"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Daisuke. Ken isn't feeling well today."

Daisuke groaned under his breath. "Aha, I see. You don't think he'll want to talk, do you?"

"I'll see what he says."

            There was much clattering as Ichijouji-san put the phone down, then picked it up again. Daisuke let out a heavy breath, wondering how much longer the woman would take.

"Daisuke?" Ken asked wearily. Daisuke frowned, upset that his friend sounded so unwell. 

"Hey Ken. Man, I hate to say it, but you sound like shit."

"I feel like it. What's going on?"

"Nothing, that's the problem. Everybody's gone off today and I'm stuck here all by my lonesome. Hell, I don't even think Jun's around."

Ken sighed, his breathing raspy. "I wish I wasn't sick."

"I wish you weren't sick too. Maybe I'll pop by your place later, it's probably hell with just your mom and some chicken soup to keep you company." 

"You don't have to, Daisuke. I don't want you getting sick too."

"You're my best friend, we're supposed to share everything, and if that means germs, that means germs, you hear?"

"I guess," Ken replied reluctantly. 

Daisuke chuckled. "Besides, the only offer I've had for any excitement today was playing the Fridge Game with Takeru, Taichi-sempai and Yamato-sempai."

"That's that awful game where you dare each other to eat the mold-encrusted contents of Yamato's refrigerator for money, right?" 

"Yeah, they said Ishida-sama unearthed some meatloaf that dates back to the twelfth century the other night."

"I don't know how you do it, Dai. I'd be sick to my stomach."

"Takeru usually is," Daisuke said pointedly. "But it's usually an unfair game anyways because Taichi-sempai and Yamato-sempai have been playing for so long they don't even flinch anymore."

Ken laughed weakly. "Well, come over if you want, but my mother will probably send you home."

"I'm sure I can pull a few strings with your mom. I'll let you go so you can get back to sniffling, moaning and groaning. Later."

"Bye, Daisuke."

            Daisuke frowned as he put the phone back in the cradle. He hadn't really wanted to end his conversations, but he had no intentions of overexerting Ken by depriving him of much-needed rest. He cared immensely about his violet-eyed friend, more than he let on. Though he often came off as slightly dense and slow-witted, Daisuke was quite brilliant and clever at little emotional ploys. He was especially good at making pretend he had some sort of romantic interest in Hikari, so good was his acting in that front that he would oft times make Takeru angry at the prospects of Daisuke encroaching on his 'territory.' In truth, he had no feelings other than a respectable friendship for the brunette girl, and she was merely the hapless pawn he used to hide his true feelings. What would people think if they knew how he really felt?

            Well, Jun knew. Jun knew everything. Daisuke often wondered just how much his sister didn't know about him. She had made no indication of being upset with him, but in the meantime had given him no praise either. And he was pretty certain someone else knew by mere guessing, most likely Yamato. He was, after all, the most secretive of the twelve Chosen. There were more than his fair share of enigmas lodged in his soul, secrets the handsome blonde would, in all probability, take to his grave. But he, like Jun, made no clear sort of notion as to whether or not he approved. Although, he had taken to giving Daisuke a few more of those quirky little 'I know a lot more than you think' smiles as of lately. And it frustrated Daisuke to near madness. 

There were days when he wanted nothing more than to jump up onto a tabletop and shout out to the world everything. And yet he hesitated mentioning anything, even to his close circle of friends, afraid of their responses. The Child of Courage and Friendship. Daisuke was pretty sure he wasn't feeling all that courageous. But he was still the Bearer of Friendship…or one of them, at least. And at that particular moment, his dearest friend was in dire need of such a virtue. 

~*~

            Ken was alone in the house, his mother gone for an impromptu run to the nearest pharmacy to restock her already ample supply of cold medicine. Some days he didn't mind being alone, he liked silence and peace. Today he wanted nothing more than his mother. Sick, frightened out of his mind, complete isolation was the last thing he needed. 

            He thought about the incident several years before, when he had been kidnapped by a man, Oikawa Yukio, possessed by the evil spirit of a digimon. He was more or less alone, terrified, and in imminent danger. It had been Daisuke he cried out for…Wormmon as well, but the name of his best friend, fellow Chosen Child, and jogress partner had been uttered in the darkness. He didn't understand why he had called out for Daisuke, but the very thought of his friend made him feel _something, _a strong pull at his heart.  

Presently, he heard a loud banging at the door, and his thoughts melted away into shadows. 

_Why do I keep thinking about him? _Ken thought in a panic, rising and walking to the door on shaking feet. 

            Daisuke stood on the doormat, slightly damp. His elbow was hooked around a white plastic grocery bag labeled "Ai-Mart," the store run by Miyako's family. Ken smiled faintly, then pitched forward as his legs suddenly gave out. Daisuke caught the bluenette, holding him carefully. 

"Well, that's one way to greet your best friend!" he said jokingly. Ken blushed. 

"I'm sorry, Daisuke. I thought I was stronger than that," he mumbled. 

"Aw, it's okay. I know how drained you get when you're sick. C'mon, I'll carry you back to the couch and we'll take things from there."

The maroon-haired athlete picked the Chosen of Kindness up with hardly any trouble. It startled Daisuke that Ken weighed so little, that the same boy who tried to kill him on several occasions was so frail. 

"Kami-sama…Ken, have you eaten _anything _lately?" 

He shook his head as Daisuke laid him down on the floral-upholstered couch. "A little flat ginger ale. I haven't been very hungry."

"Do you want me to make you something? I raided Mom's sick-day supplies and…hey, Ken, you're a funky shade of green."

The violet-eyed boy nodded again. "I know."

             "You've got awful circles under your eyes. Have you been sleeping lousy?" 

Ken cast his eyes towards the blanket wrapped around his feeble body. "Yes. Because…because of the rain."

"The rain?"

He sniffed, falling back on the pillows. "I hate the rain. It's because of the rain that Osamu…that he…" 

Daisuke put a gentle hand on Ken's in brotherly reassurance. "I know."

"And…this may sound stupid, but I'm afraid."

"Of what? The storms and junk, because I hate storms too and I remember this one time there was this awful storm and nobody was home. I hid under the mattress until Jun came looking for me and found me covered in dust bunnies."

Ken smiled wearily, gripping Daisuke's sun-browned hand with trembling fingers. "That, and…something."

_Something like I'm falling for my best friend! _Ken thought. 

"Well, for now you've got nothing to fear, cuz you've got the incredible Motomiya Daisuke to cater to your every whim! But the minute you make me call you 'master,' I'm walking. Got it?" 

He chuckled, giving a murmured consent to his energetic friend. Ken kept his gaze unwavering on Daisuke as his vision blurred, clouded. Sleep misted over his violet eyes, and his hands went limp in the other boy's grasp. Daisuke smiled, laying his frail hands down on the blanket and getting up to make tea. His bag of groceries had fallen over, and he almost expected Chibimon to tumble out of it. But he knew better, for they had all sent their digimon partners back to their world for much needed rest. 

            "Still, the house isn't the same without that crazy blue bundle of peach fuzz," he muttered, picking up his bag. He glanced back at Ken, watched his chest rise and fall with every breath, felt a twinge of pain within his own heart. It hurt Daisuke more than anyone knew, to be in love with one's best friend and unable to tell him. But it had been so, since the moment they first insulted each other to the very instant they were in.

~*~

            The Kaiser was waiting for Ken within his dreams. He tried to run, flee into the recesses of his subconscious, but the dark entity followed him relentlessly. 

"Don't run, Ichijouji. Running only proves how much weaker you are."

"Stay away from me! I don't want to have anything to do with you ever again!"

"Don't say such things. You love me, you know you love me." 

"I hate you. I hate you with all of my soul."

"Oh, don't hate. It isn't healthy to hate."

The Kaiser slowly walked over to Ken, unclasping his gloves as he did. One arm wrapped around the boy's slender waist, the other running ice-cold fingertips along any exposed flesh. His lips, which had spewed so much hatred and venom, slid along Ken's throat, planting soft, possessive kisses. 

"No," Ken whimpered, struggling futilely against the intruder into his mind. 

"Yes. You like this; you're hardly resisting me. You want it, Ken, don't deny that."

            Ken shut his eyes, trying to block out the words that his former self was whispering hotly in his ear. A barrage of images flooded his mind's eye. Being the Kaiser again, watching and cursing Daisuke's every move. Daisuke, the only one who befriended him after all the wicked deeds he had done. Daisuke, persisting that he should be a part of the bigger team, that no man was an island. Their hearts beating in perfect synchronization. Daisuke fruitlessly chasing Oikawa Yukio's armored van for three blocks, screaming out his name. Daisuke risking everything, his life included, to protect him. 

I…I love him. 

Nobody else had ever treated him like a person. It was always Ichijouji Ken, boy genius, or the feared and despised Digimon Kaiser, or a tool for ruling the world. But Daisuke had done everything within and beyond his power for him. Daisuke had cared when no one else would. 

            _"So you _do _love that Chosen brat! Lot of good that'll do you now, Ichijouji. You're mine."_

"No! I rid myself of you, I will have no part of you!" 

"If your heart won't belong to me, then it can belong to no one."

Then came pain. Blinding, agonizing pain that shot to the very core of his being. The searing, white-hot anguish scalded every nerve ending. Screams tore from his throat, igniting his vocal chords with more torture. He could not bear much more, could not hold out for any longer. 

~*~

"_DAISUKE!_" 

The redhead's head snapped up. He had been sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of tea when Ken's desperate cry shattered the peaceful silence. He leapt from his chair and slid in his stocking feet across the tiled floor. He tripped as he ran flat out around the corner, cracked his kneecap against the coffee table, and skinned both knees skidding to the side of the couch. Ken was shaking violently, his face ashen, perspiration soaking his clothes and leaving his skin cold and clammy. He was thrashing about wildly, screaming and flailing his arms as he cried out in pain. 

            "Ken! Ken, you're having a nightmare, wake up! _Ken!" _

His eyes shot open, as wide as they could possibly be, pupils mere pinpricks of black in a sea of violet. He gaped at Daisuke for a few moments, trying to remember how to breathe, then flung his arms around the goggle-wearing boy and sobbed wordlessly. Daisuke could do nothing but hold him, letting him cry on his shoulder as hot, hysterical tears left a wet mark on his shirt. 

"It's all right, Ken, I'm here," he murmured, rocking on his heels. "I won't let anything hurt you, I promise. It's going to be okay."

Ken looked up at him, the flow of tears subsiding, his eyes still glassy. "Daisuke…"

"I'll take care of you, Ken, don't you worry."

He sniffled. "Thank you, Daisuke."

"Hungry?"

The bluenette smiled faintly. "Maybe just a little."

"Good!" Daisuke replied, grinning. "I made tea, and some of my mom's special recipe soup, guaranteed to cure anything and everything! You just relax, and I'll go get some."

Ken sighed. "You're the best, Daisuke."

"I know, you don't have to remind me."

Daisuke disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a small wooden tray. He set it down on the coffee table and handed Ken the tea. He brought it to his lips slowly, his hands trembling violently as he did so. The pale boy set the cup down, reaching for the steaming bowl of soup. Daisuke shook his head, taking it into his own hands and picking up the spoon. 

"Daisuke, you don't need to feed me, I'm perfectly capable of…"

"You're a lying bastard, Ken. Your hands are shaking way too much. Stop trying to be so damn noble and let me help. I won't think any less of you."

Ken reluctantly allowed Daisuke to feed him, utterly embarrassed that his best friend had to coddle him so. He swallowed, feeling the hot liquid slide down his throat, warming the pit of his stomach. Had it been under different circumstances, Ken would have found the position they were in quite romantic. Now it was just Daisuke taking care of him, as usual. He seemed so concerned, so determined to make him feel better that Ken was actually starting to feel better. 

            Then the world spun wildly in a blur of vertigo, pain stabbing behind his eyes and at his temples. Every nerve throbbed, perspiration dotting his brow again. His lungs felt constricted, breathing suddenly difficult. Everything was hot. He was burning, burning alive. 

"Daisuke," he moaned, eyes glassy and cheeks flushed crimson while the rest of his face went grayish-green. "Daisuke, everything's on fire."

The tanned youth pressed a cold hand to his forehead, then jerked it away with a yelp. He fumbled for the digital thermometer in its plastic case on the coffee table, thrusting it into Ken's mouth. The numbers whirled, then slowed, then stopped moving altogether. Daisuke gaped at the reading in open-mouthed shock. 103.3° 

"Ken!" 

He scooped the violet-eyed teenager up into his arms and carried him off to the bathroom, setting him down on the rug. Ken watched Daisuke through half-lidded eyes as the slightly hysterical Chosen turned on the tap and let the bathtub fill with barely warm water. Daisuke was muttering something under his breath as he rolled up his sleeves and skidded across the bathmat to him. 

"Daisuke, what…" 

The redhead didn't answer, but began unbuttoning Ken's nightshirt and sliding his arms out of it. Ken quickly forgot about dying of fever. 

"_Daisuke!_" he yelped as the rest of his clothes joined the shirt.

"Your fever just got really, really high. I have to try and lower it before you end up in the hospital," he explained, fear creeping into his voice as he helped him into the bath. 

"It's so cold," Ken whimpered. 

"Good," Daisuke replied. "Maybe that'll help."

"What's taking my mother so long? You'd think that running down to the drugstore wouldn't take as long as it has," he muttered through chattering teeth. 

"Who knows? Maybe there was a nasty traffic accident and she's stuck in it or something."

"Maybe."

Daisuke sat against the cabinet underneath the sink, staring at Ken as he soaked in the cool water. His cobalt hair was drenched and hanging in limp rattails around his fey face, which was still rosy with fever. He was trailing his fingertips in the water, making little ripples and whorls. He was worried by Ken's silence, and starting to feel hurt. He didn't think he had done anything to anger Ken. All right, he admitted, he may have crossed a line or two by undressing him, but he had had no intentions of throwing Ken into the bathwater fully clothed.

I have to say something; Daisuke will think I'm angry with him for some reason. But I don't know what to say…for once. 

"So…which universities have Jun been looking at?" he asked, feeling stupid and incredibly cold. 

"She's been looking at Kyoto University and Tokyo University mostly. But they've got really hard entrance exams. I don't know if Jun's got the brains to get into either one."

"I'm sure she will."

            I'm so stupid. I should be saying something more than this! Ken's going to take me for an idiot, and enough people already think that! 

"Miyako's been such a pain lately. She keeps asking me stuff about you. That girl's got a mad crush on you."

"Poor Miyako. I don't think she understands that I just don't feel anything for her other than friendship."

He doesn't like Miyako? Whoa. 

There, I told him that much. 

            "Daisuke, I think I'm turning blue."

 "Yeah, I think you've had enough bath. I'll get you a clean pair of pajamas and you can go lie down again if you want."

"Thank you, Daisuke."

"Ah, pajama drawer is…where?" 

Ken flashed the ghost of a smile. "Top drawer. Dresser's on the right."

~*~

            It was not until Daisuke was standing in the middle of Ken's bedroom, trying to find a pair of pajamas, that the realization of what had just transpired struck him. His best friend and crush. Completely naked. Daisuke grew warm with a blush, trying to banish any lewd thoughts from his head. He set his mind on the task at hand, and somehow managed to find an oversized shirt and a pair of boxers underneath the neatly folded pairs of pajamas. 

"Even his pajamas are nice. This boy doesn't know the meaning of 'dress down!'" he muttered to himself, shutting the drawer and heading back towards the bathroom. 

Poor Ken, he thought. I'm not leaving until I know for a fact Ken is okay. And I'm going to tell him, I have to. I can't keep secrets from him; it's just too hard!  

~*~

            Ken giggled as Daisuke helped him redress, rubbing his arms as though he were cold. 

"Daisuke, that tickles!" 

The brown-eyed boy wrinkled his nose, holding onto his friend as he hobbled back to the couch. "Hmph, so the great Digimon Kaiser is ticklish. Had I known that sooner, I could have used that to my advantages."

"What a battle that would have been," Ken replied sarcastically. 

Daisuke laughed. "Yeah, it would've been something else!" 

"And if I had known how much you liked Hikari, I probably could've used that to my advantages."

"And if you knew I was gay, you wouldn't have," the Motomiya boy said softly. 

Ken blinked, unsure if he had heard what he thought he had. "Daisuke? Did you just say…?"

            He nodded. "I did, and I am. You're the only one I've actually told. Other people know, but I didn't have to tell them, they just figured it out on their own."

"Your parents?"

"Only my sister. And Yamato-sempai, I think, because he's always looking at me like he's saying 'I know all your secrets so it's stupid to try and hide anything from me.' And then there's you. I would've told you sooner, but I wasn't sure what you'd say."

Ken bit his lip, not sure of how to respond. Part of him was slightly angered that his best friend would keep something of such a great importance from him. But part of him was uneasy with excitement, for it meant that there may be the slightest of chances, a tiny glimmer of possibility, that Daisuke may have feelings for him. 

"I'd say you'd still be my best friend, no matter what."

             Daisuke grinned, feeling somewhat relieved. He had always known he could trust Ken with his secret, but he didn't want to say anything because it was he who Daisuke's heart ached for, and he didn't want any utterances of his feelings for him to accidentally leak out in conversation. 

"So…do you have a boyfriend?" 

He shook his head. "Nah. A friend of mine from soccer and I went out a few times, nothing serious. I just haven't found the person I want to have a long-term relationship with yet."

Oh that's a blatant lie, Daisuke, he told himself. You know that the only person you want is Ken, and the day that happens is the day Hell freezes over. 

            Ken yawned; stretching his arms out wide and lying back down on the throw pillows nestled against the armrest. 

"Would you mind terribly if I went to sleep for a little while, Daisuke?" he asked, shivering again. Daisuke shook his head, covering him up with a light blanket. It took all of three seconds for him to be fast asleep once again, curled up on his side, his dark hair falling across his face. 

"If I hadn't seen you myself, I would've never guessed you were pure evil once," Daisuke murmured, sitting on the floor beside the couch, leaning on the cushions.

            He watched the rise and fall of Ken's chest; his breathing delicate as he lay huddled underneath the sheet. He hardly seemed real, more like an ethereal spirit who had passed through the mists of Avalon, or an angel who had plummeted from his lofty heights. Daisuke brushed the locks of hair from Ken's face, tucking it gently behind his ear. How pale he was, how utterly lifeless he seemed. But Daisuke knew better than to think such a thing, for within that empty-seeming shell beat the heart of a vibrant spirit, one he cherished above all else. His hand was cold against Ken's cheek, cradling the heated flesh with the tender touch of a young man whose heart was near to bursting with affection. The threat of influenza seemed so minimal, and Daisuke couldn't seem to resist. His lips brushed ever so delicately across Ken's pale, cracked lips, tasting the honey-sweet essence of the boy's soul. 

            "Daisuke?"

He froze, cold panic washing over him. The boy on the couch had woken, and was staring up at him plaintively. Daisuke swallowed, tasting bile in the back of his throat. He felt as though he would be sick. 

"Ken, I…that is…I…um…well…" he stuttered. 

The violet-eyed boy was smiling. "Daisuke…"

I can't believe I did that! What was I thinking? He probably hates me! Oh Kami-sama, I knew this was going to be a bad day! 

"Daisuke," Ken repeated. 

"I'll understand if you never want to see me again."

"Daisuke, I'm gay."

"I'll just get my shoes and go," the Chosen leader said. He paused, eyes narrowed. "What?"

            Ken was laughing softly. "I'm gay."

"When were you planning on telling me this?" he cried in shock. 

"Around the same time you were planning on telling me about yourself."

"Ouch. Okay, I get your point. So…you don't have a boyfriend either, right?"

Ken shook his head. "You're the only one who knows. Although, I'm pretty sure I caught Yamato-sempai giving me that same 'I know something you don't know' look he gives you, so I think he's clued in."

"I wonder how he does it. Find out all this stuff, ya know?"

"Maybe he's a psychic."

"Maybe he's gay."

Ken raised an eyebrow. "With the way he makes out with Sora? Not in this lifetime!" 

            "Hey Ken?" Daisuke asked. "You don't have a boyfriend?"

"No, Daisuke, I don't. Why do you keep asking me?"

The maroon-haired boy cast his eyes away for a moment, then looked back up at Ken. 

"Well, because…because I was hoping that I could be."

"Wha…what?"

"Ken, I've liked you since I first laid eyes on you and called you a stupid genius. It broke my heart to find out you were the Kaiser. Becoming your jogress partner was one of the best moments of my life. I…I love you, Ken."

            Ken blushed. "Daisuke, I don't know what to say. You've always been so kind to me…well, except for when I was trying to kill you…"

"How many times do I have to remind you that that wasn't entirely your fault?"

"I know. I don't know what I'd do without you, Daisuke, you're my best friend…and…I love you too."

"Then you'll be my boyfriend?" 

"Of course," he replied, bowing his head. 

Daisuke lifted a hand and brushed the curtain of cobalt hair away from Ken's fair face. 

"You're looking better."

"I feel better, thanks to you. I feel bad that Mom went to all that trouble to get me medicine I probably won't need."

"Ken?"

"Daisuke?"

"Is it all right if I kissed you?"

            He nodded minimally, lifting his head the barest of degrees. Daisuke caught his chin with his fingertips and tilted it up a bit more, leaning in. Their lips met, softly, almost hesitantly, but inhibitions were quickly tossed aside. Flesh met flesh again, this time with more assertion, lips clinging and tasting, memorizing every sensation and nuance. Mouths meshing, working frantically against one another, neither young man had ever felt such sheer and world-altering euphoria. 

"I love you," Ken whispered, when they finally broke their kiss to breathe. 

Daisuke smiled, drawing him into his arms. "I love you too, Ken-chan."

~*~

fin.

**That one went through some serious revisions!**

**You pretty much rewrote the whole story, didn't you?**

**Yeah. And to the Sorato fans who may have read this, I'm not neglecting you!**

**Really?**

**Course not! I've got some shiny new Sorato fics in production. I've just been on a Kensuke/Daiken tilt lately. **

**Mm, there's been an outbreak of shounen-ai fics on ff.net lately. **

**Personally, there's a bit too much Taito around for my tastes. **

**Hey, as long as Miyako stays away from me, I'm good. **

**Poor Miyako. She just never learns, does she?  **


End file.
